The overall goal of the investigator's program of research is to develop a sound theoretical basis that will guide the development of individualized interventions for long term weight loss and prevention of weight gain in non-purge binge eaters. Non-purge binge eating, the uncontrolled consumption of large amounts of food (> 1,000 kcal/episode) without subsequent purging, is a significant problem in the obese population. The primary purpose of the proposed project is to examine the predictive relationships between dieting patterns (preceding days' caloric and fat intake and time between eating episodes), cognitive consequences of dieting (perceived deprivation and preoccupation with food), negative emotional states (anger/frustration, anxiety, and deprivation), and group membership (binge vs. non-binge women) with the occurrence of binge and mini-binge days. This project expands the traditional conceptualization of dieting, reduced caloric intake, to include other dieting patterns common among non-purge binge eaters (e.g., reduced fat intake and long interval between eating episodes). The target population for the study is non-purge binge eating women. Data will be collected using 14-day food diaries along with daily ratings of perceived deprivation, preoccupation with food, and negative emotional states.